cyber_politicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Geopolitics Online Wiki
'Welcome to the Geopolitics Online Wiki' Geopolitics Online (Geo Online) is an online political RPG that allows players to be the head of their own political party in any of the fictional nations in the game world. Players can create their own political party, develop a political agenda, try to win seats in the national government, and vote on legislation in their nation. They can then monitor their nations economy, health, safety, etc. Once a political party holds some power in a country, they can create legislation, vote on other legislation to determine which policies, laws, and taxes will become law of the land. Each nation will have it's own economic policies which can effect the prosperity or instability of the nation and its people. They can each also have their own political and social issues that require attention and can effect the nations population. If citizens become upset, they can leave for another nation. Angry, they can riot, Have complete disdain for the government, form an anti government military and overthrow. Or they'll just vote the ruling party out. But either way, a change is coming. In addition to the legislation part of the game, you are also responsible for making sure your party is financially stable so you can create ads to inform the voters about your grand plan to increase their paycheck. Whether you actually do this is moot if they believe you and you win the election. The game is a fantasy game in the aspect that the nations, cultures, religions, political parties, and characters are all fiction. But the political, social, and economic issues in the game are based on real life and each one has an effect on some portion of your countries population and economy. Every decision made has a positive and negative effect. The game world is a living and breathing entity. Populations are always changing, laws being enacted, taxes being implemented, etc. Nations are run by non playable character unless a human players party wins office. Every policy implemented in the game has an effect on something or someone. Maybe you have seen an influx of Upper Class citizens which has increased tax revenue and expanded the business landscape in your country but that influx has caused an increase in food consumption and now you have a food shortage. Will you enter a trade deal with a neighboring nation? Or will you try to expand your nations agricultural output to produce more food? If you're interested in how to play Geo Online, please click here. Thank you for your interest in this game. It is a very ambitious project and is far from perfect but we hope it's engaging and entertaining enough to keep you entertained. We want this to be a community effort with every player having a say in what we do. While we have tried to make this game as realistic as possible, it is not 100% realistic. We have tried to simplify it but provide enough depth where their is a ever changing and ever challenging game experience. If we have failed to deliver, then we do apologize but we are always looking to improve the experience so please give us any suggestions you have to do that. If you would like to help in development of this game, please let me know and we can talk. Category:Browse Category:Population Category:Nations Category:Government Types